


neither of us knew what we wanted

by EvanescentMemory



Category: K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Friends to Lovers, M/M, chamwink, i miss them :(, skinny love, w1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentMemory/pseuds/EvanescentMemory
Summary: Maybe Jihoon and Woojin would forever be stuck in a game of love tag.Or maybe one day they would be able to accept their feelings and stop running.





	neither of us knew what we wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to write at all and I’ve been super unmotivated with uni and life passing by but I decided to write a short little vent piece because I miss wanna one so much and we may never get another 2park interaction again so I had to write something a bit bittersweet (cough cough jihoonbetterdrophismusicft.woojinrn). Obviously I’ll always love 2park and what they ha(ve)d even if they were to go separate ways for good (I don’t think they would bc wanna one is still pretty tight which is extremely heartwarming but we never know). Anyways hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also the title and the story was inspired by the song Footsteps by Kehlani, which I HIGHLY recommend listening to (as well as the entire mixtape because it’s a whole work of art).

The dim lighting from the television was just enough for Jihoon to see the whites of Woojin’s eyes. He could just make out the silhouette of his jawline; the flyaway strands of his dark brown hair that he hadn’t cared to fix earlier. It was different when Jihoon was alone with him. Sure, with the other members it was easy to ignore the glances that were passed between them, but when they were alone together there was nothing to distract them from each other. 

This time it had gone too far. To a point where they had been staring at one another in silence, the static from the television being the only noise that could be heard in the room. It had been the same as it always was, Jihoon and Woojin laying on the edge of Jihoon’s bed, focused on the screen in front of them. The bed was too small for the both of them although it didn’t bother Jihoon at all. He was simply glad that it gave him an excuse to be that close to Woojin.

He knew that he’d made a mistake when he kept eye contact a second longer than was necessary when Woojin cracked a joke about Jihoon’s aegyo (which frankly, he agreed with because he’d felt that he was getting to a point where he had outgrown his iconic jeojang move–of course Woojin would never stop teasing him over it). Once they had both realized they were glancing for too long, Woojin let out the breath he had been holding in in a sigh and broke the continuous eye contact, his eyes drifting back to the screen. Once again there was silence between them, and it hurt Jihoon to know that maybe it was meant to be this way. Neither of them could understand that the other wanted so desperately to share how they felt. Jihoon didn’t know what he wanted, and part of him felt that Woojin didn’t either. He took a deep breath and composed himself, collecting his thoughts in his mind. He had to say something, otherwise the moment would simply slip away from him and he wouldn’t be able to do anything with it.

“Why don’t we stop ignoring the fact that this keeps happening, huh?” Jihoon finally broke the silence, his eyes still fixed on the boy laying next to him.

“What?” Woojin asked although he continued to keep his eyes on the screen. Jihoon lifted his hand to Woojin’s cheek to turn his face towards him so that he would have to look at Jihoon.

“You know what I’m talking about. The long eye contact, the silence, everything.” Jihoon’s fingertips were still on Woojin’s cheek. Woojin was suddenly wearing the expression that Jihoon always dreaded seeing. One that couldn’t be deciphered and left Jihoon unsure about how Woojin was feeling. Woojin lifted his hand to push Jihoon’s fingers from his cheek and sat up on the bed, which at the moment had seemed smaller than ever before.

“Woojin,” Jihoon pushed himself to sit up to keep at the same eye level as Woojin. “Say something.”

He was used to this. He always thought he’d know exactly what Woojin was thinking, up until the moment Woojin would take control of his emotions and hide them away.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Does it mean anything to you… or are you just messing with me?” Jihoon knew that this friendship was one of the most important things to him, and he would never do something to risk losing Woojin. But his gut was telling him that this was more than what it was in the beginning. They weren’t just friends anymore, they’d fallen too deep into a trap that neither of them knew how to escape from. Woojin’s brows were furrowed towards Jihoon, as if his question made no sense to him. The small room was almost suffocating to be in, and Jihoon felt that if Woojin didn’t answer him he might end up saying something that he wouldn’t be able to take back.

But Woojin must’ve been able to read Jihoon’s expression all too well, and the only way he’d ever be able to explain that he wasn’t toying with the older boy’s emotions was with his lips on Jihoon’s. The moment they connected the room seemed to be almost too bright, as Jihoon wrapped his arms around Woojin and kissed him back harder. Jihoon didn’t want to think about the doubt in the back of his mind even in that moment. In that instant he knew Woojin at least felt something for him, and that was all that Jihoon needed to know. When they finally pulled away from one another, Jihoon tried to vocalized his thoughts but couldn’t make the words come out.

“You don’t have to. Listen Jihoon… We both know that we suck at this whole thing… so it’s better if we don’t.” Woojin cut Jihoon off before he spoke, reassuring him with a soft smile that even in the dark Jihoon couldn’t miss.

Jihoon didn’t know what they were, he didn’t know what they would be or if they would ever be anything. He knew that the path they’d chosen made it nearly impossible for them to be together in the way they wanted to be, yet he still held on to the idea that maybe they could be one day. Jihoon slowly wrapped his hand around Woojin’s and held on as if he were trying to stay within that moment forever, just the two of them against all odds.

When the day finally came that they had to leave Wanna One they had realized that they’d taken all their time together for granted. Now getting together would prove to be a challenge, and there would always be eyes and ears following them no matter where they went. Jihoon couldn’t imagine what the future would bring. He knew Woojin was right, that they would most likely always be playing a game of tag, unable to read each other’s love language to the point where they could never just be themselves around one another. But maybe it wouldn’t be that way forever. Maybe one day they would live in a world that would be a little more forgiving.

Jihoon wouldn’t want to ever let go of the way Woojin made him feel. He knew that whenever he held onto Woojin’s hand or looked into his eyes he would always be right where he belonged. Even if they weren’t able to tell each other in words how they felt, they had other methods of showing their love for one another. It was only a matter of whether they’d ever be able to see the signals they were sending to each other.

Maybe one day.


End file.
